


In the Beginning

by LizWar



Series: Claim [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Doctor Who References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWar/pseuds/LizWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was afraid, always has been. And where there is fear there is the Nightmare King. Jack doesn't realize that Pitch has laid his claim.</p>
<p>Events leading up to the movie retold with a small Doctor who crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

Ch.1 The first time I saw Jack Frost's pale face was in the frozen lake of Burgess. His fear was delicious, his nightmares intoxicating,even more so when i was weak from my defeat. He was beautiful, mind, body and soul. In the darkness of the lake I used what little power I had left to see into his memories. This of course all happened within the span of a few minutes, before ice water filled his lungs. I could hear the sounds of his rescue coming closer and so with my last remaining shadows I hid him.

Ch. 2 He was dying, and I didn't have enough power to resurrect him. This dark haired boy whom I found in darkness of my lake wormed his way into the forefront of my mind without uttering a single word and now I was considering giving up my life source to preserve his. I knew I had to protect this boy from anything and everything, including me. He was dying because he saved his sister. He had turned her fear into fun, to distract her from the horrible situation. I felt drawn to that and as I watched his memory of it unfold again and again a part of me , buried deep down behind the shadows and fearlings, longed and ached. But that was absurd there was no reason for me to feel that way. Even so I did what I could to preserve him, but I couldn't ignore the moonlight that burned through my fearlings so determinedly. Hissing I wrapped myself around the boy pressing my forehead to his until I heard the whispers of my long time foe. Opening my eyes I was shocked to see his nutmeg hair turn silvery white. I knew if I wasn't underwater, tears would be pricking at my eyes. Light soon flooded past my defenses and illuminated us both. I could hear myself beg man in moon to let me keep him. But it was fruitless. Man in moon wanted Jack Frost and what man in moon wanted, he got. As Jack's body floated toward Man in moon, I growled. He was being taken away from the darkness, away from me! I reached my mind out , fueled by my own fear, I ripped Jack's memories from him. At that exact moment Jake's eyes opened to reveal azure eyes. As Jack broke the ice's surface and left his memories as well as myself behind I heard Man in moon whisper... "Kosmotis..."

Ch. 3 I loathed scaring people to death, but it was necessary in my state. So I made a deal with death. He would get their souls while I feed on their fear. Now he could already get any soul he wanted so to make him take the deal he chose who die. The first few victims I could understand, a rapist, a killer, a nazi, a soldier who longed for death. But then there came Amelia...It hurts to remember her. To remember the red headed child with stubborn brown eyes who waited for her raggedy doctor. At the age of ten she was forever riddled with nightmares of her parents' death. I visited every night and fed on her dreams. I felt sympathy for her as if I could understand the loss of family. She longed to be with her parents, that much was apparent, but she had the will to live. Death was relentless, he wanted to take her from the land of the living and wanted me to help him do it. After a few years I could stall him no longer. When Amelia was fourteen she had a fear induced heart attack then later a stroke which left her in a coma, dreaming of adventures with her doctor. Her stroke was a result of death and I battling for her soul. I used what power I had to frighten him enough to let go and allow her body to return to life, the few seconds she was out of her body alerted mother nature who brought forth her Sphinx to subdue death, she had sensed it was not Amelia's time. As she thanked me a tender smile curled her cherry red lips. She left with a crack leaving fresh flowers behind, I grabbed the blue lillies and placed them in a small black vase, made from shadows, and placed them by Amelia's bed side. A few days later when I visited again a small white card was placed on the vase with a simple message. " I will never forget you Amy Pond, the girl who waited" It was signed " The Doctor" 

Ch.4 100 years before my deal with death I felt Jack's fear again. He was lonely and sad but mostly angry. He was invisible, like me. Oh how I longed to reach out to him, but anytime I did one of the guardians came around. Though they acknowledged Jack's existence they did nothing to help or befriend him. I hated them for that. But weak as I was I could do nothing. At one time I witnesses the snow haired boy crying to himself, frozen tears leaked from his sky blue eyes as he begged man in moon to explain his purpose. My heart ached, this young, pure soul was being tainted by despair simply because man in moon didn't feel like answering. I would have cherished Jack, especially now that he was a frost spirit. A few months after Amelia died of old age, I visited Jack on his 250th year of existence , I was finally strong enough to see the boy, who in celebration released a blizzard over North America. I had gotten on his bad side. Though the fact that it was easter and on purpose was a plus. It was fairly easy to drive a wedge between Bunnymund, that ridiculous oaf, and Jack. A rivalry of sorts built between them and maybe a little attraction. Possessive as I am it had too be dealt with right away. A few nightmares about freezing to death was all it took to make the pooka wary of all interactions with Jack. In hindsight I should have realized making Jack isolated would fill him with bitterness. At Jack's 299th year I found the frost spirit in a cave surrounded by empty forest, and told of how similar we were, at my appearance he trapped me in ice. I held no fear for the young man, I tower over him and could easily tell my fearlings to tear apart his mind. So I stood there encased in ice, a smirk on face, as the prince of winter came close. He glared and unbeknownst to me, formed a blade of ice then swiftly struck under my ribs. My eyes widened with surprise, pain radiated from the wound. I had not expected that. My head fearling Shade, previously known as Nightlight, pinned Jack to the ground, throwing his staff to the side. Fueled by anger, I broke my ice prison and pulled the blade from my side. Blood, dark as my namesake, dripped down, staining the snow at my feet. I looked at the combination of cold and dark, it was beautiful. Shrugging away those thoughts I took Shade's place of holding Jack down, Solid black chains kept the freezing immortal in place. I could smell Jack's fear, see it in his eyes, but there was arousal there too as I straddled his lithe figure. I gripped Jack's blade and brought it to his face, he watched as my blood tainted the ice, overwhelming it and making it mine. I leaned close to his ear, " That's what I'll do to you," His eyes locked onto mine as he started to struggle, I hissed before bearing my fangs. Smiling, I dragged them across Jack's exposed neck, blowing warm air onto his cold skin. He whimpered. I bit down. MINE. Jack was finally mine, just as he was always meant to be, before Man in Moon stole him from me. If anyone had been in the forest they would have heard moans, screams and begging. Exhausted, I drew my mouth away from Jack's pale neck, licking the mark I left, it faded leaving behind black marks. I looked down at Jack his skin was flushes pink ,he almost looked normal, like the Jack I first met. Tears ran down his face as he curled in on himself, shackles long gone. I had claimed him mine, forcefully, this encounter would ensure he hated me. But that was not what I wanted. He was mine and I, his. We were meant to stand together as equals. As Jack sobbed in self hatred I knew what I had to do. Leaning down I caught his face in my hands, I wiped away the tears before pressing my lips to his. As I pulled back I whispered. " Jack Overland Frost, I love you." With a swipe of my hand I stole Jack's memories of ever meeting me. Every moment, every word, every look, gone. To him, I would be a story he heard from others. I needed to gather my bearings and make a better impression. And so I left. And Jack Frost would never know that at the beginning, he was mine.


End file.
